Seasons
by writergirl27
Summary: Things are going good for the boys except for when the new pop group The Seasons arrive- A group of girls with attitudes. What happens when the boys fall for them?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Seasons **

**\Author:Writergirl27**

**Rating: k+ (might be T)**

**Synopsis: Things are going good for the boys except for when the new pop group The Seasons arrive- A group of girls with attitudes. What happens when the boys fall for them?**

**Characters: James M and OC**

**A/N: I know that on the fan fiction page for Big Time Rush there are mainly slash fanfics. I just thought I should let everyone know that I'm not a big slash writer so there will be no slash in the story.**

It was the first day of summer break for the boys of Big Time Rush. This meant that the Palmwoods school was let out for the summer (even though the boys still had to work). They all had adjusted do the way that Hollywood worked and although they were still hated by just about everybody they had still managed to make it home. Logan had been in a relationship with Camille for about two months and they were as happy as ever and Kendall and Jo had been on and off for about three months. While the other boys were single they were enjoying life as up and coming pop stars. They were scheduled to start touring in September. (good description =])

It was a hot day at the Palmwoods hotel and everyone was at the pool, including the boys. While Logan was off sharing some icy drink with Camille, Carlos, James, and Kendall were all at the pool relaxing. 

"Man, I am loving the summer. Just a whole entire time to relax at the pool and work on my tan ." James said flipping back his brunette locks.

"I hear you." Carlos agreed. He went back to leaning on his pool float. 

Just then there was silence at the pool, the air was heavy as everyone held their breath. Everyone's attention went to the entrance through the hotel as four girls walked through. While the boys thought that someone had entered the room wearing something hideous they turned around. James thought he had been blinded, Carlos was speechless for the first time in his life, Kendall didn't care much and Logan was still hanging out with Camille. One had honey blonde hair and wore a turquoise sundress, another had black hair with blue streaks, a lip ring, and was wearing a corset-style top and jeans. The other girl had red hair. She was wearing an Aerosmith shirt and jeans. Finally the last one had blonde hair with a tank top and a skirt on.

Carlos and James looked dumbfounded. All the girls were gorgeous. The girls stopped an giggled among one another.

" She's amazing." James said to himself.

They all continued to walk as the chatter slowly remained to normal. The girls came to a stop in front of the boys. The honey blonde one stepped forward.

"Um do you boys know where Rocque Records is?" She asked sweetly.

"Only if you tell us your names first." James said suavely as he had done so many times in the past. She didn't looked impressed.

"It's Summer. Now do you mind telling me where it is?" She said bluntly.

"It's across the street from the palm woods." James said.

"Thanks." The girls continued to walk except for the redhead who stood there and waved. 

" Um, I'm Autumn. Sorry about Summer, she's a bit…..headstrong. She's really nice though. My uncle runs Rocque Records and my friends came to be the new band, Seasons. Maybe I'll see you around sometime." She ran over to meet up with her friends.

"I think Summer just became my favorite season guys." James said as he laid back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so again I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this or added it to their alert lists. Please know that I take requests for any story and all reviews are appreciated tremendously. Check out my profile to see some links for pictures from the story. Now without any further introduction…Seasons chapter 2!**

The boys walked out of the pool and got dressed. They ran down to the recording studio only to see Seasons standing in front of them with Gustavo Rocque by their side.

"Boys. This is my niece, Autumn's band. They're called seasons and their going to be recording at Rocque Records. Say hello to Summer, Autumn, May, and January." Gustavo explained. The girls stood there and just stared at the boys.

James stepped forward.

"Welcome ladies. I am James, and this is Big Time Rush, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan." James explained with a smirk on his face.

"Fascinating." Summer said sarcastically. "Now can we get to recording Gustavo?"

"Sure girls." Gustavo said.

"Wait! This is our recording time!" Logan almost shouted.

"You boys can have tomorrow at 7 am." He yelled back and the boys let out a groan.

"Let's go listen." Kendall said as he ran over to the booth. There a track started playing and they boys new it all too well. It was a slower version of Halfway There-almost a ballad.

"When your chips are down back against the wall got no more to give cause we gave it all. Seems like going the distance is unrealistic but we're too far from the start." Autumn sang into the microphone. The song kept on going as each girl unveiled they're amazing voices.

"They sing like, like, angels." Carlos said in awe as he stared at Autumn.

"I agree Carlos. Boy, do I agree." James said as he gazed at Summer.

When the song came to a stop the studio erupted into thunderous applause.

"You guys were great!" James said.

Summer looked him over twice and then turned away.

"Thanks." She replied.

That night the boys were playing God of War when the doorbell rang. Logan ran up to get it. He opened the door to find the Seasons in their pjs.

"What are you guys doing here?" Logan asked.

"There's nothing else to do in this place so we figured we should say hi and eat some of your food." January replied giggling at the end.

"Um…come on in." He stepped back.

The boys were just about to win when the girls walked in.

"Guys!" Kendall smacked both of them upside the head. "Pay attention!"

"How can we? Look at them. They're goddesses!" Carlos replied.

So the girls entered the room. That's when the fun began.

**Ok, sorry if this seemed really short or like a drabble but I've been really busy lately and I had to write this. There will be pictures up on my profile for the girls hair, clothing in the first chapter, pjs, etc. Also if anyone knows where or how I can get a banner for my story Save Me. That would be great. Please review!**


End file.
